SISTER GENIUS
|Story Romaji Title = Shisutā jīniasu |Release Date = |Arc = Godzilla Sister Arc |Chapter = 90 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/90/page/1 |Volume = Volume 10 |Previous Chapter = Turn A |Next Chapter = SISTER GLAMOROUS}} SISTER GENIUS is the 90 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis 2-B pencil's are busy practicing with the new recruit Yui Goidō who became a drummer. Keima who had been observing the band practice, got beaten up by an angry Ayumi and Chihiro for his prior actions on quitting the band. When school was over, Keima discussed about Mio who wasn't a host of a goddess. Keima concludes that "remembering the conquest won't be a proof" but rather he has to prove that "She was lying about not remembering the conquest" which is more difficult. Especially if they are trying to hide it. But Keima believes that Yui is also not a host of the goddess, as she wouldn't dress as a guy in front of Keima whom she switched bodies with. However, Elsie was busy looking at the passing fire trucks that she wasn't paying much attention to Keima's words, which make Keima angry. In a quiet streets, a woman was lying in a car saying how the city hasn't changed in 5 years. She then look through her car rear mirror and spotted Elsie, who she comment has a beautiful outfit. Elsie then remind Keima about the upcoming school sports festival, which Keima declare he has no interest in it. Keima then explained to Elsie why he don't want to participate. Hearing that Elsie then motivate Keima to participate more in the school event. Unfortunately Elsie trip and bump into the usual three delinquents. One of a delinquent then turn around and want to beats up Elsie much to Elsie's frighten. Keima then carry Elsie and the duo run away from the delinquents but fail and Keima end up getting beaten by them. While Elsie desperately tell them to stop beating Keima, the mysterious women appears, telling the three to stop bullying the girl. Suddenly Elsie's sensor react to the woman as she comments how funny the town the people live on it. The delinquents then throw an empty can to Hinoki while telling her to stay out of their business. But Hinoki dodge it and disappear before she jumps and lands on Keima, showing her superiority much to everybody's terrified. While Keima is on the ground wonder why he is the one get beaten, the delinquents panic and run away. The woman then turn around to Elsie and tell her that everything is alright. She then look and touch Elsie's hagoromo before comment how wonderful it is. She then borrow Elsie's hagoromo before return to her car and ride away without telling Elsie when she will return it back. Elsie then drag Keima along with her to catch up the woman, who appear to have the spirit. After a while follow the woman, they end up at the shrine which has a sign "entry forbidden". Keima at first advise Elsie not to enter but in the end, they both enter the shrine where they found a hole in mid way. Unfortunately, they get captured by some scary man who blame them to be the one who create a hole. One of the scary man then shout toshu (head of the dojo) to come out, their toshu then come out and much to Elsie and Keima's surprise, it reveal to be Kusunoki - Keima's previous capture. The big scary man then hold Keima's hair and explained to Kusunoki that Keima is the one who destroy their stone lantern. But Kusunoki silent for a few seconds before the mysterious woman re-appear and declare to Kusunoki that she is the one who destroy the stone. She then request Kusunoki to forgive Keima as Kusunoki unintentionally introduce the woman as her older sister. And with that, the Godzilla Sister Arc begin. Trivia *Elsie's hagoromo was still with her even though it was "taken away" by the woman. This may have been an oversight. ( chapter 90, p.14) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters